<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Hands Like Lightning, Your Life Like Fire by djarinscyare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933220">Your Hands Like Lightning, Your Life Like Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare'>djarinscyare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Idk just please enjoy this, Im not really familiar w/ the force so i kinda just tagged shit, M/M, Reunions, Rey kinda has synesthesia, Sabacc, Synesthesia, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force, The Force Ships It, With force signatures, but like, hets go home, i love women, this is a GAYS ONLY EVENT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey wakes up to a symphony of force signatures blooming in her chest. There are three distinct feelings, two of which she hadn't felt in quite a while. </p><p>The first is Finn, a strong and grounding weight that she knows like the back of her hand. The second is Poe, a fire of determination and kindness that warms her to her core. The third is Jess, a flowering blossom of strength and light that she wants desperately to explore. </p><p> </p><p>AKA: Jess and Poe return from escorting a diplomat, and Rey and Jess finally act on their feelings for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessika Pava/Rey, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your Hands Like Lightning, Your Life Like Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It took me a couple of days to write this, and its my first reyva fic :)<br/>Characters owned by Disney or whatever</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rey wakes up to a symphony of force signatures blooming in her chest. There are three distinct feelings, two of which she hadn't felt in quite a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first is Finn, a strong and grounding weight that she knows like the back of her hand. The second is Poe, a fire of determination and kindness that warms her to her core. The third is Jess, a flowering blossom of strength and light that she wants desperately to explore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sits bolt upright, throwing off the covers and racing to get dressed. The chrono reads 02:13 but Rey doesn't care. All she wants is to get out to the tarmac and see her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep in the wells of her brain she finds enough self control not to run straight there. She stops in the mess hall, grabbing one of Jess's favorite bagels, one of the ration bread-puffs Finn likes, a haroun roll for Poe and a tuanulberry tart for herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she makes it to the tarmac, Leia is ushering away the tired diplomat Poe and Jess were escorting. Behind her, Poe is furiously kissing Finn while Jess rolls her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These two," she huffs, pointing her thumb towards them. Rey laughs, not able to tell if it bubbles up because what Jess said was funny, or just because she is desperately in love with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe pulls away from Finn, makes a face, and sticks his tongue out at Jess. "You're just upset because you're lonely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess shoves Poe, sending him flying into Finn, who yelps and then protests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey shakes her head, heart warming as she looks at them. "Come on you guys, I got us some food."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe grins, grabbing the haroun roll from her hands and taking a bite. "Mess hall? I've got cards for sabacc," he says through a mouth full of bread, already walking back towards the base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once inside, the four chat animatedly while Jess deals out the cards. "And then-" Jess manages, through piles of laughter- "Poe says 'sir I'm very flattered, but you're daughter isn't exactly my type,' and the daughter-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who was very clearly into women-" Poe adds, then turns to Finn, murmuring some things about the princess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She looked so relieved, it was fucking hilarious!" Jess took her cards, studying them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And the dad, Darth Shit or whatever-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tarth Schmitt," Jess corrects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe hits the table, "no! Absolutely not, the name's just </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be mocked." He shakes his head and continues, "anyway, he just stares at me! Deadass </span>
  <em>
    <span>stares</span>
  </em>
  <span> like he doesn't know what I'm talking about, and me and Jess just burst out laughing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey giggles, imagining the two of them laughing in the presence of a King. She looks over at Finn, who looks absolutely smitten, staring at Poe as he laughs. Briefly she wonders if she looks at Jess like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rey, you would've loved it," Jess says. "It was beautiful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiles softly, and they begin to play. Eventually they slip into comfortable silence, playing sabacc and snacking. At some point Poe quits, electing to tuck himself into Finn's side and close his eyes. Rey can feel their combined presence radiating love and light, practically glowing deep inside her. She makes eye contact with Finn, offering up a small smile and glancing between him and Poe. Finn smiles softly in return, turning his head slightly to kiss Poe's head before looking back at Rey. He gives her a look, nodding slightly towards Jess. Rey blushes and ducks her head, focusing on her cards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had talked to Finn every day while Black Squadron was away, telling him everything as she waited for Jess to return. Most days they would just chat over breakfast or on the way to Jedi training. Sometimes they'd meet up before a briefing, giggling like younglings until Leia would shush them so she could begin speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The best times, however, were the late nights spent in each other's quarters, talking for hours on end until the sun rose. Finn would offer up tentative advice as Rey carried on and on about Jess. How much she cares for her, how she wants to learn everything about her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey snaps back to reality when she hears Finn speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright I fold, I have to get this one back to our quarters before he falls asleep on me," he nods towards Poe, whose breathing has almost evened out into a slow deep rhythm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"'M not asleep," Poe grumbles, managing to hold himself upright for a few seconds before collapsing back onto his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know," Finn murmurs, and lays down his cards. "My hand was shit anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn," Jess laughs at Finn's pitiful cards. "Yeah, no chance in hell you were winning with those." She turns to Rey and raises an eyebrow, as if to ask her what her next move is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey is caught staring into her eyes for a moment, then glances down at her cards. "I fold too," she says, laying down her cards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside them Finn chuckles softly as Poe leans heavily on him, whispering something against his shoulder. "C'mon," he murmurs, slinging Poe's arm around his shoulder. "We'll see you two tomorrow," he addresses her and Jess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing," Jess nods, pretending to tip a hat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey smiles, "bright and early."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn winks at her, then turns to leave, dragging a very tired Poe along with him. This leaves Rey and Jess alone in the mess hall booth, surrounded by an awkward silence. Rey sits very still, listening to Jess tapping her fingernails against the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's an adrenaline crash," Jess says out of nowhere. Rey doesn't miss the way the other girl's voice makes her heart flutter, and hums in question. "Happens every time we get back from a mission," Jess continues, "Poe gets this huge adrenaline high from coming home, and then after a while it wears off and he crashes. It's pretty cute, until you have to drag his ass halfway across the base."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey snorts at that, she actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>snorts,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Jess bursts out laughing. "That's hilarious," Rey giggles, and just like that the awkward silence is gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess shifts a little closer, setting her hand on the table beside Rey's. Their fingers brush once and then settle together, sending electric sparks up Rey's spine. Nervously, she links their pinkies together. With her eyes closed Rey is very aware of the heat radiating from Jess, the heat blooming in her own chest. The pink swirling behind her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're pink," Rey blurts, her mouth moving faster than her brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm what?" Jess exclaims, but doesn't pull her hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I, uh," Rey turns in the booth, facing Jess. "When I close my eyes, I see force signatures as colors, and yours is pink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she opens her eyes again, Jess is smiling softly. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you," she murmurs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to do," Rey replies, "about this." She gestures vaguely between them, feeling a bit like a ship being tossed in the sea. Jess always makes her feel things like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silently, Jess holds out her hand, palm towards Rey. Rey reaches out so that their fingertips touch, then holds out her other hand in the same fashion, so Jess can mirror her actions. Their fingers brush, then lace together, making Rey's heart flutter. Her stomach swims, a bit like that sea she feels whenever she looks into Jess's eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they're leaning in together, pulled together like their combined life forces are a center of gravity that they need to come back to, and Rey's heart warms because that sounds just like Jess, a center of gravity pulling everyone in towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips brush, then meet firmly, and Rey is hit with a dizzying wave of something. Her eyes slip closed, filling her vision with swirls of pink. Her blood is lightning and fire, spreading throughout her body. She realizes, just a moment too late that she hasn't responded to the kiss. Jess pulls away stuttering, and Rey surges back towards her, almost knocking her against the wall. It's messy but warm, filling Rey with an almost nauseating, intense feeling in her chest. It radiates out through her body, to her fingertips, and into Jess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess must feel it too, because she jolts backwards, eyes wide. "Was that-" she starts, at the exact time that Rey blurts out "I'm so sorry," pulling away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess smiles, tucking her knees up to her chest. "Was that you," she asks softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nods, ducking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you," Jess trails off. "Can you do it again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey feels enthralled, her stomach twisting in so many ways, both good and bad. But when Jess has her chin resting on the arm settled on her knees, the other outstretched, palm facing Rey, there's no way she could say no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closes her eyes, reaching out to touch Jess's hand, their fingertips resting together again. The energy inside her swirls, and she focuses it, sending it out to Jess as a gentle warmth like that of a fire on a cold day. The pink behind her eyes lights up, reacting to what she's doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment she stops, taking her hand away. Jess reaches out, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I liked that, a lot," she murmurs. "It was you, I could feel you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey blushes, rubbing her thumb over Jess's. "I like you, like, a lot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it's Jess's turn to blush. "I do too." She pulls their intertwined hands closer, kissing Rey's fingers. "Will you walk me back to my quarters?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course," Rey answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night as she drops Jess off after hours of aimless wandering, tracing the lines of her palm, speaking in hushed tones. They share a gentle kiss, and the promise of more to come tomorrow. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! I hooe you enjoyed, a comment would make my day!! This will probably be the last thing I write before I spend a week at the beach, and in fairly proud of it, but I'd love to hear your thoughts!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>